1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and air pumps for bicycles and more specifically to a device which serves the dual purpose of allowing locking of the bicycle to prevent theft and to allow inflation of a bicycle tire tube as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are popular for recreation and exercise. For people who ride long distances and climb hills, weight becomes of increasing importance. Typically, a rider carries an air pump so that after a flat the repaired or replacement tube can be inflated. The rider also carries a lock so that if the bicycle is to be left unattended, the bicycle can be locked to reduce the chances of theft.
The drawback of loading the bicycle with both an air pump and a lock on a bike is the added weight and use of space. These items are typically attached to the bicycle to an interior side of the frame triangle forward of the back wheel and behind the front wheel. This uses two of the sides of the triangle and leaves only one side for a water bottle. For traveling distances and hill climbing, the rider normally prefers and frequently needs two sides for mounting a bottle on each.
A popular lock incorporates a U-shaped member and a cross member which in the locked position crosses the open end of the U and contacts the two ends of the U-shaped member. A popular pump for carrying on a bike is a hand pump. Such pumps can be light weight but provide sufficient air pressure for the bicyclist to continue on his way after dealing with a flat. Another drawback, in addition to weight of and use of space, is the ease with which hand pumps can be stolen.
3. Statement of the Objects
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device which can serve as a pump or a lock for a bicycle as needed.
Another objective is to provide a pump which can be locked to discourage theft.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the invention and the accompanying drawings.